Vampire Mission
by naddynat95
Summary: *Takes place during Twilight* When James was trying to track Bella; Bella, Alice, and Jasper were in the hotel,and Alice was telling Bella how vampire are formed. Bella gets an idea. When Carlisle goes with the idea, how will this change Bella's life?
1. Prologue

**Hi! I don't really own twilight, but I am using a page from twilight as the prologue of my, I mean, **_**our **_**story * punches friend *. If you are enough of an idiot to not believe me, the page is 412~414. sorry if I offended you in any way but this stupid prologue took me , I mean, **_**us,**_** forever to write so now I just want to get this part freakin over with. **

**Ps please don't sew us. We are poor. * sew her it was her idea * **

**FREAKIN PROLOGUE ENJOY OR SUFER THE **_**UNGRATEFUL**_** CONCEQUENCES**

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth'" her voice was earnest.

I deliberated for a moment, and decided she meant it. "Tell me then, how do you become a vampire?"

My question caught her off guard. She was quiet. I rolled over to look over at her, and her expression seemed ambivalent.

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, but I sensed she didn't agree.

"That's not fair! I think I have the right to know."

"I know."

I looked at her waiting.

She sighed, "He'll be _extremely_ angry."

"It's none of his business! This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I am _begging_ you." And we were friends, now, somehow- as she must have known we would be all along.

She looked at me with her splendid, wise eyes… choosing.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," she said firmly, " but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

I waited.

"As predators we have a glut of weapons in our physical our arsenal- much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I who have extra senses as well and then, like a carnivores flower, we are physically attracted to our prey."

I was very still, remembering how pointedly Edward had demonstrated the same concept for me in the meadow.

She smiled a wide, ominous smile. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We are also venomous," she said, her teeth glistering. "The venom doesn't kill- it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly, superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So… if the venom is left to spread…" I murmured.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body, as it moves through it. Eventually, the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

**Hope you enjoyed this dilemma of twilight**


	2. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

That's when it hit me. Like at the ballet concert that I tripped and landed on my but, like the ball hitting me in the face in a basketball game, and like the sweet aroma of Edward.

"Alice!" I yelled, jumping out of bed, almost tripping, "That's it! That's way to stop James from hunting me down."

She looked at me confused and startled. "What do you mean?" She asked in a quiet soft voice.

"You could turn me into a vampire!" my voice still loud. The second I said that Jasper threw the door to my room open and entered the room for the very first time. Obviously he had overheard the whole conversation, which didn't surprise me at all; Edward had done enough of that back in forks. But the look on Jasper's face creped me out… He was staring into space and thinking hard. Alice on the other hand froze into a statue. Then a smile appeared on Jasper's face.

"That's not a bad idea, Bella," he said in a low voice. And Alice came to life once he said that. She jumped out of my bed, she looked mad, and I mean really mad.

"What are you talking about, Japer?!" Alice yelled, which didn't quite suite her well for looking so small. "This is the kind of thing Edward didn't want!! He doesn't want Bella to turn into a monster like us! He'll be furious!! Bella don't you ever say that to his face, he'll—"

"Alice," Jasper was at her side in a blink of an eye, closer to me then he had ever been, "Think about it sweetie, if she gets turned into one of us then James not only will stop hunting her, she'll be stronger then all of us and she'll be able to take him down with one hand tied behind her back! All we have to do is make Edward agree."

Alice was quiet for a moment, taking in all the information. And I think Jasper had just convinced her.

"Well, I guess, but what will Edward say?" Alice was calmer now.

"I don't know, you're the one who can tell the future," I said, and I was glad to see there was still hope in me to make a small joke.

"But Bella still doesn't know a lot of stuff about us, and what if—" She was cut off by the sound of their cell phone ringing. Alice raced to get it leaving Jasper and I in the small room for a few seconds. She came back in with the phone close to her ear.

"Oh, no," She breathed, "No I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't see that coming…this is bad." Then she handed me the cell phone. "It's Edward." She whispered.

"Hello?" I said, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" His musical voice answered. I felt such relive when he spoke, like if he were here protecting me.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you called!"

"Trust me, me too. But I have to tell you something – James changed paths. He's heading somewhere else I'm not sure where though. And I just had to tell you, maybe Alice had seen something but unfortunately not."

"What about Charlie is he save?"

"Yes, Esme and Rosalie are still guarding him, don't worry about him."

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"Bella, I thought I told you not to worry about me, I'm absolutely fine."

"I know, its just I can't help myself! I miss you so much!"

"Me too, Bella, me too. It's like you took half of me with you."

"Come get it then!" I challenged.

"I will, soon. We're planning on flying to Phoenix so I can be with you; I'm scared the tracker will scent you all the way there. I think he went back to Forks to start over."

I felt the urge of telling him my idea. But I didn't think that was the right time. I had to wait till he gets here, then we'll be able to talk about it more.

"Bella? Bella, did you hear me?" his voice urgent.

"I'm sorry, what?" I apologized.

"I said we'll be there today at nine thirty."

"That's great Edward!"

"I know, I have to go now, Bella."

"I love you, Edward, be save."

He laughed, "Oh, Bella, even through all the things we've been through I love you too. Can you believe that?"

"I can."

"Bye, see you soon, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I put the phone down hanging up.

"What happened?" Alice asked confused, "I thought you were going to tell him your idea."

"I was, but he was so happy I didn't want to upset him right then and I could wait till he comes, I think that'll be a better time."

"Yeah, your right." She looked down at the floor. Right then I felt like if I had Edward's powers to read minds. I knew what she was thinking, she was scared for Edward, she didn't want anything to go wrong and like me she didn't want to upset him.

"Go back to sleep Bella, you'll need the energy to tell Edward your idea." Jasper said. And I felt a fog blind my eyes. I knew it was Jasper doing this and I didn't care, I let him do it because I knew he was right, I'm going to need all my energy to tell Edward my idea. All I had to do now was rest and wait until the time comes.

And I prayed to God that my plan would work.


	3. Chap 2

**Hey guys! I'm going to keep writing the story but it's not going to be that good so brace yourself, 'kay? It was my friend who wrote the last chapter and came up with the idea. She told me to delete the story but since you guys want more, I'll write this chapter. Review and tell me how I can be better in writing this story and tell me if you like it or not. Sorry Lilian, if you're reading this, but these people want more and since you quit, I'm going to write the story. Don't get me wrong, though. Lili isn't the real bad guy here, I am also. I am the worst bad guy so Lilian is the superhero. I was the first one who quit. I, Natalie, am sorry but I am going to keep writing even though I quit and I have another story to write other then this one. Well, get ready to feel the wrath of my writing. Review! I neeed help!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own TWILI**_**A**_**GHT! Yay! Wait, dang it. ****I don't own twilight,**** I own Twiliaght. Yupee. **

"Bella, are you sure?" she asked. "What if I kill-"

"Alice, I trust you. Jasper will help you, right Jasper?" I said, turning to Jasper. Jasper looked like he was concentrating. I turned to Alice. Her worried face slowly turned calm.

"I will try," he said, once Alice was calm. I shivered. What if Jasper couldn't help and ended up attacking me.

"Jasper, maybe you _shouldn't _be here," I said. Alice's face fell. All the worry came back, but this time, I saw a teeny bit of relief in her face.

"Oh, sorry, Alice," Jasper said. He went back to concentrating and Alice's face began to look calmer. "But, yeah, Bella, I think that _is_ a better idea." He walked out of the room. Alice's face fell, yet again, but this time, no Jasper could help her stay calm.

"Okay, Bella, here goes nothing," she said. Then, she began to get closer and closer to my neck.

"Wait, Alice, this isn't right," I said, nodding my head side to side, trying to push her away from me.

Immediately, Alice pulled back. I saw the relief on her face.

"What is it, Bella?" Jasper said, opening the door.

"Edward," Alice and I said in unison.

"I did have a vision of you telling Edward while you were still human, but I thought, 'No, that's not going to happen'," Alice said, walking to her pink purse that was on her bed. She took her phone out of it and dialed a number.

"Here, Bella," she said handing the phone to me.

I took the phone reluctantly. It rang once. Twice. "Hello, Alice, what's wrong?" a velvet yet urgent voice asked.

"It's me, Bella," I said. "Edward? Is that you?"

"Yes, love, it's me," he said, the urgency gone. "What do you need to tell me? Do you need to tell me something?"

"Actually, yes," I said, my voice shaking. "I have a…plan, but I am pretty sure you… well, you'll get mad."

"What is it?" he asked, confusion filled his voice.

"Well, didn't you tell me that a newborn would be stronger than Emmett?" I asked. **A/N I'm not sure if Edward told Bella about newborns until New Moon, but oh well. **

"Bella…" he warned. "I don't like were this is going." I noticed the confusion was gone.

"Well, if Alice… turns me, well, I will defeat James… easily," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Bella, no! That's a terrible idea! You could be killed! Why would you ever want to do anything like that!" he yelled. Then, he spoke so fast I couldn't understand him.

"Alice, it's for you," I whispered slowly.

**Alice POV**

Alice took the phone. "Edward? Edward, Edward calm down!" I yelled. "Look, Edward, Jasper said it was a pretty good idea."

"Alice, this is really dangerous," Edward growled.

"I know."

"It's my choice!"

"I know, I know, but, Edward, she would defeat him!" I spoke urgently.

"Well, she will loose her soul and will be damned!"

"I highly _doubt_ that's true," I hissed that for more emphasis. I looked at Bella. _Your soul,_ I mouthed.

"And, she is so breakable."

I looked at Bella again and nodded. "Yes, she is fragile. I know." I looked away from Bella.

"Can you not kill Bella? Just turn her? Nothing more." I was happy and sad that he was giving in. And so easily. More easily than I thought he would give in.

"I can… try."

"Try?"

"I will try, but, Edward, I won't, though, I swear."

"Look, Alice, make sure you don't, okay?" he said. "Oh, yeah. Make sure Jasper isn't in the room."

"Obviously!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you give me details about why exactly? Just for a joke? I mean, you don't think I was serious do you?" he said in a truly sarcastic voice. "I'm not going to let you turn her. I was kidding!"

"Edward!" I said.

He chuckled. "Humor me. You didn't think I would go for that idiotic idea, did you? Really."

"Let me pass you to Jasper," I said, handing the phone to Jasper.

With my vampire hearing, I could hear everything Edward was saying.

"Jasper, you don't think I'm going to let you turn her into a monster, do you? Really, she might not survive! Her soul! Not to mention her soul! She will be damned! Really,-"

"Edward, can I talk?" was the first thing he said. _Go, Jasper,_ I thought.

"It's a brilliant idea. She will most likely have an extra power, defeat James, and be one of us."

"And Charlie?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yes, there is that." Jasper had a worried face. My poor Jasper. I would use the emotion power to un-stress him.

"Do you want me to talk?" I offered. It was the only un-stressing technique I had in store for him.

_I'm fine_, he mouthed.

"Your not going to be in the room, I suppose."

"Of course I wasn't going to be in the room!" he yelled into the phone.

"It's not right! It doesn't make sense! Alice turning Bella? She doesn't know how!"

"I think we know what we are doing," Jasper hissed.

"What about the wolves? Will they approve?"

"Oh, yeah," Jasper whispered.

"What are you going to do?"

"We can say that she died!" I saw Bella cringe.

"What about the treaty. Remember the treaty Carlisle talked about?"

"Yes, I remember the treaty."

"Well?"

"We'll move away from Forks forever, and poof, no wolves."

"What wolves? What do wolves have to do with this?" Bella said. Confusion claimed her face. Poor Bells. First a vampire boyfriend, next werewolf next door neighbors.

"Well, Bella," I began, about to explain. But I was interrupted by Jasper.

"Bella wants to talk to you," Jasper said.

"What?" Bella seemed surprised. She took the phone. "Hello? Edward?"

**Bella POV**

"Yes, I'm here."

"Oh, good, look Edward, we have to do this. It's the only way." I tried to sound convincing, but I sounded like a girl in a soup opera.

"No, it's not," he said. "I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again, Bella, and this is not my plan."

"Well, plans change!" I some-what yelled.

"Look, Bella, you are my life now, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he was firm. I almost decided to drop the whole thing, but I couldn't. I had to keep begging 'til the end. Edward, above all people, would probably never go with it, but, hey, it's worth a try.

"But Edward-"

"What about Charlie," he had me. "You won't ever see him again. Never."

"Well, I'd rather be with you for all eternity! You are weak, Edward, to keep me such a fragile human," it rushed out so fast. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I shivered.

"Bella, no," he said it as if he were talking to a three-year-old. Better said a dog.

"Bella, yes!" I insisted. Alice giggled. "Shh! This is serious!"

"Sorry," she chuckled.

"Bella, you're right, this is serious so make it serious. I will be coming soon, and when I do come, you will be a human," he said.

"This is the best way to do it, Edward. It's probably the best idea," I talked slower and slower as I spoke and emphasized every single word.

"Look, I'll talk to Carlisle and see what he said, okay? It's his call. Even though it should be mine." He said the last sentence so soft that I could barely hear it which convinced me I wasn't suppose to hear it.

"Okay," I barely could hear myself. "I love you."

"I love you too, even though you called me weak."

I giggled. "Sorry, that kinda slipped." I said, covering my mouth. I laughed because I knew he couldn't see.

"Bye, love."

"Bye."

"So?" Alice rushed to me.

"Well, he said he would talk to Carlisle, so we have hope!" I said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he will say yes," she said. "Gosh, so much pressure."

"How come?" I asked.

"I'm the one turning you, Bella, and Edward's right." She looked me sadly. "You might not…"

"Live?" I whispered.

"Yes, but I can see that your not… comfortable talking about this."

"Naw," I argued. "I would choose to talk about being turned into a vampire but not surviving so I would be turning into a meal any day!"

Alice laughed her beautiful laugh. "Oh, Bella, you are so-" my stomach growled "-hungry! Oh, I am soooo sorry! Lets go to a restaurant. Jasper, what time is it?"

Jasper was so quiet I had forgotten he was in the room. "Almost eleven," he said.

"Crap!" Alice said. "Sorry, Bella, you must be so tired."

"Not really," I said. Then, with my luck, I yawned.

"Your kidding, right?" she took my hand. "Let's go!"

We ended up going to a fast food restaurant and got back home at close to eleven thirty. I was so tired.

"Okay, Bella, go to bed."

"'Kay," I said and I yawned again.

In the car, Alice had tried to have a conversation with me, but I yawned after everything I said so I ended up falling asleep in the car.

I walked over to my bed.

"Night," Alice said.

"Night," I said. And a yawn followed not to far behind. Alice giggled and closed the door. I fell asleep to the sound of the TV in the room where Alice and Jasper were, too tired to dream.

**Hey! Tell me if you liked it! Review please please please!** **Tell me how I am doing! Okay? And if you don't like my writing, beg for lilian, the original author, to come back, kay? Will byeas!!!! REVIEW!**


	4. Chap 3

**Hey guys! I loved the reviews, they made me smile so much!!! Thanks!! Well, I might as well start the story cuz I have pretty much nothing to say except thanks! Here comes the DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nat didn't get what she wanted for Christmas so Nat ****doesn't own Twilight****, but, on the bright side, she owns Twili****a****ght. Excuse Nat as she goes to a corner and cries.**

**Sniff snuff. Okay * deep breathes* I'm ready!**

Alice walked over to the phone that was ringing madly.

"Hello? Carlisle?" she said.

"You think it's a good idea? Really?" Alice said worriedly. I bounced with excitement.

"Okay, well, I'll do it now," Alice sounded sad.

"Oh, okay," Alice handed the phone to me. "Edward," she whispered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella." I could never get used to that velvet… that perfect voice. My heart skipped a beat. Alice smiled at me as I blushed insanely.

"Edward!" I rejoiced.

"Yes, it is me, again."

"What's going to happen?" I asked my voice full of hope.

"Well, Carlisle decided it's an excellent idea and told Alice she could do it, so, in three days, we are going to call to see if you're okay," he informed.

"Three days?!" I was alarmed. Three days was like… like… three years… three decades! Away from Edward it was three times that, but since I had heard his voice on the phone, time passed. Now I would be away from Edward and not even get to use the phone.

"I know, it's going to be a while, but you'll be changing. Hopefully, you will be asleep. Then you wont feel the… pain," he spoke as if I was about to die.

"I trust Alice, though, she will probably make things pass faster," I told him. "Look, Edward, I am pretty sure everything is going to be okay."

"Yes, love, I hope so."

I giggled. "I knew the plans would change."

"Yeah, I should've known you would get your way. And so easily!"

"Hmph," I murmured.

"Well, I guess I am going to let Alice change you. I guess the sooner the better."

"The complete opposite of the Edward I knew just yesterday."

"I love you, my newborn… vampire."

"I love you, my twentieth-century vampire."

He chuckled. "Good luck."

"Love you." I was now whispering.

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I heard a click. The line was dead.

Beep-beep, beep-beep.

"If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again." The automated lady has arrived.

"Okay," I said, closing the phone. "I'm ready, Alice."

And just like that, I suffered days, weeks, mouths, maybe years of misery, pain, loneliness. Waiting. Wishing I were dead. Forgetting everything that had happened in my life.

**Yeah, I know, super-short. I'm starting school tomorrow, so the next chapter will probably be here by the weekend. Thanks again for all the comments! Remember to REVIEw on your way out of here! Bye guys. I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK!!!**

**Forward to chapter 3.**

I was awaken by the sound of the ringing of the phone. I heard tiny footsteps walk around a room. My acute hearing startled me. I looked around.

"Hello?" said a musical female voice.

"How is Bella?" the phone asked. "Is she…" I wondered who Bella was.

I heard the news on the TV. There was a girl, Isabella Swan, she had gone missing on the 14 of August. I wondered what day it was today.

"Yes, we changed her," said the same musical voice. It was somehow familiar, but I didn't know were.

Wait, who was I, where am I? What's going on? Why is it so…dark?

**Note: Remember Alice forgot everything because when she changed it was very dark? Well, one of Bella's thoughts. 'Why was it so… dark?'**


End file.
